


Promises

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, alllllll the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua makes you a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Joshua whispered, keeping both of his hands behind his back.

The salty sea air whipped his hair into his eyes as he turned to you with a shiver. The setting sun cast a stunning golden glow over the beach and the spell of chilly air. 

A teasing giggle bubbled out of your throat as you shook your head, sticking your tongue out at him. “No way! I don’t trust you.”

“Oh come on! That was once.” He whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. He knew exactly what you were referring to. “And I already said I was sorry. Like a million times.”

“Sorry don’t make up for the fact that you let the boys dump cold water on my head,” you sassed, but on the contrary, your smile was so wide that it hurt your cheeks. He was right. It was once and he did apologize. But it was more like a trillion times actually. 

Joshua continued to pout at you. “Please (y/n). For me?” He asked as the playfulness melted out of his eyes and was replaced with a serious, yet charming twinkle.

His sudden sobriety turned your smile into a slightly smaller one as your stomach flip-flopped with nerves. “Why Josh?”

He smiled reassuringly at you as he took a step closer. “Just close your eyes sweetheart.”

Nodding once with your heart in your throat, you closed your eyes. Not sure what to expect.  
After a second, you heard some shuffling and after another second, your felt a small box being placed in your waiting hands.

“Okay…you can open your eyes now.” Joshua said, quietly.

Slowly, you opened your eyes and looked down at your hands. A ring with a small diamond and plain band, sitting patiently on a white pillowed box, awaited your eyes. A little gasp escaped you as your eyes started to fill up. Looking up hastily, you saw Joshua looking at you as if you were an angel sent from God. And truthfully, in his eyes, you were nothing less than that. 

“Josh…” you started, unable to form words. “I don’t know what to say.”

He smiled, though it looked like he was a tiny bit worried about your reaction. “Do you like it?”

You chuckle, before giving him a heartening smile. “Of course I like it babe. In fact…” you grinned wider, “I love it.”

Relived, he let out the breath he was holding and took an even step closer towards you. “Well, since you love it, why don’t I put it on for you.” Getting down on one knee, he took the box from you and pulled the ring out of its pillowed embrace, holding it out in front of him. “(y/n), god. Where do I begin? You have been with me through thick and thin. Through all the crazy media headlines and all of the awards that my group and I have won. And I just love you so much. I love you with all my heart and since the moment I met you, I knew that you were the girl I wanted to spent the rest of my life with,” he paused, as he watched your eyes fill up with even more joyful tears, “and I know that we are still young, but with this promise ring, I promise to love you forever and when we are old enough, I promise to marry you and bring you endless joy for the rest of our days. So, (y/n), will you marry me?”

The tears overflowed and you were overwhelmed with emotion, but you managed to croak a firm “Yes,” through your tears. 

Joshua’s own eyes watered as he slid the promise ring on your finger before reaching in his pocket for his own. Standing up, he handed it to you so you could put it on for him. 

“Josh, they are beautiful.” You said, as he intertwined your fingers and held them up for both of you to see in the receding sunlight. 

“Not as beautiful as my future wife.” Joshua smiled, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my future husband.”


End file.
